


The Half-Dragon Universe Glossary

by qwanderer



Series: Glimpses of the Half-Dragon Universe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not a Story, just a glossary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: This is a combination of the glossary found at the end of The Red Glade Peacemakers and How to Train your Mafia, and the symbols frommy tumblr postdescribing the factions of dragons and half-dragons.I'll be updating this as I continue with the series - I figure it's as good a place as any to store this information so that people can look it up as they're reading.





	The Half-Dragon Universe Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of the glossary found at the end of The Red Glade Peacemakers and How to Train your Mafia, and the symbols from [my tumblr post](http://irenewendywode.tumblr.com/post/158462782001/cultures-and-factions-in-the-half-dragon-universe) describing the factions of dragons and half-dragons.
> 
> I'll be updating this as I continue with the series - I figure it's as good a place as any to store this information so that people can look it up as they're reading.

## The Half-Dragon Universe Glossary

**Abrahamic element:** earth or air, one of the two elements used to create humans in Genesis and similar myths, in which humans were shaped from earth and had life breathed into them. 

**air magic:** an ability present in humans and half-dragons which allows them to communicate over great distances and control the spread of sound, among other things. Methods for using it include music and wireless technology. It’s often used as a side element in group castings to synch up the abilities of multiple casters, or to help project a spell onto someone else. 

**House Albastru:**

A Movrekt family specializing in gambling and drug distribution. 

**Bahamut:** The first known dragon, worshiped by dragons as a god and the author of many of their most revered writings, including the Chronicle. 

**Bahamutic element:** fire or water, one of the two elements used to create dragons in the myth in which Bahamut spit fire into the sea, and the eggs of his children washed ashore. 

**Blue Scroll Clan:**

the Darkhan clan who devote their lives to the study of history. 

**The Chronicle:** Bahamut’s most widely-distributed work, in which he relates stories of the past and his vision for the future of dragons. 

**Copper Eye Clan:**

the Darkhan clan who devote their lives to the study of science and medicine. 

**Darkhan:**

the faction of dragons opposed to the hunting of humans. Darkhnit are generally of Eastern descent, with wingless bodies and metallic scales in their true form. “Darkhan” is the most widely adopted translation of their original name for themselves, which is the Draconic word for “craftsman.” 

**Draconic:** the original dragon language, perhaps the first language to be spoken. 

**dragon:** although this originally referred to the reptilian sentient beings that descended from dinosaurs, it is also used as a shorthand for the category including dragons changed into humanoid form and any person with dragon ancestry. 

**drake:** an adult male dragon or half dragon. 

**earth magic:** an ability present in humans and half-dragons which allows them to craft minerals with precision, e.g. forging metal parts and creating silicon structures which can store information. 

**fire magic:** an ability present in dragons and half-dragons which allows them to control combustion, which is used both to compensate for their cold-blooded biology and as an offensive weapon. 

**Golden Scroll Clan:**

the Darkhan clan who devote their lives to the study of the writings of Bahamut. 

**great spell:** a spell which includes more energy than that inherent in the caster or the receiver of the spell. This includes most spells other than healing or body modification such as sensory enhancement. 

**half-dragon/halfie:** these may refer to a being with any combination of human and dragon ancestry. 

**Harkesh:** a descendant of Velius, Bahamut’s oldest son. Nash Harkesh was the leader of the Movrekt. 

**House Harkesh:**

The First House. The head of House Harkesh leads the Movrekt. Harkesh specializes in the purchase and smuggling of weapons and drugs. 

**hatchling:** a dragon or half dragon who has not yet reached adulthood. Commonly used to refer to any dragon under the age of thirty. 

**Iron Scale Clan:**

the Darkhan clan who specialize in the arts and crafts. 

**Movrekt:**

Those who followed Nash Harkesh, traditionally of European stock, with featherless wings in their true form. 

**pureblood:** a person descended from only dragons, who may appear humanoid merely because of a spell cast on their ancestors which has been passed on to them. 

**rakthah:** an herb which enhances the natural healing abilities of dragons and half-dragons. 

**the Reaper:** a name given to Nash Harkesh due to his activities in Medieval Europe. 

**the Red Glade:**

a group of dragons formed after the last dragon war, dedicated to peace, healing, and defensive fighting. 

**House Reseda:**

A Movrekt family. Having recently gained influence in a larger portion of both Europe and the US, House Reseda has made their mark on the loan shark and money laundering sides of the business. 

**Silene Knights:** A human order of knights, dedicated to the eradication of dragons and associated with St. George. 

**Silver Horn Clan:**

the Darkhan clan who devote their lives to the disciplines of combat. 

**true eyes:** when a disguised dragon or a half-dragon wishes to either see better or to intimidate, the nictitating membranes which disguise their true eyes draw back and a colored glow is seen. 

**House Viresca:**

A Movrekt family specializing in the sex trade and human trafficking. 

**water magic:** an ability present in dragons and half-dragons which allows them to control water, and which, if properly trained, they can use to heal or otherwise change themselves and others. 

**wyrm:** a term for the large carnivorous dinosaurs from which dragons are directly descended.


End file.
